


That 'Something,' Did You Find It?

by original_donuts



Series: The search for that 'something' [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, M/M, Probably ooc, Unrequited Love, accidental confessions, but there will be divergences, congrats to kenta for no longer being a mentioned character, events will take place during canon, i also used dialogue from the anime so heads up, if you squint hard enough theres some slight yuuwata but only in chapter 6, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_donuts/pseuds/original_donuts
Summary: “I’m in love with you.”“Eh?” Ren wasn’t sure if he had heard him correctly. When he turned around, he was greeted by the sight of Wataru looking back at him, face flushed from the cold air with tears threatening to spill out from the corner of his eyes.Wataru thinks back to the events that made him realize his feelings for Ren and the decisions he made that led up to this moment.(This is my first fanfiction ever so please feel free to leave any kudos/criticism/comments!)
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren, Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren (one-sided)
Series: The search for that 'something' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917454
Comments: 35
Kudos: 87





	1. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction! This is based off a dream I once had where Ren, Nayuta, and Wataru were in a love triangle, with Nayuta and Wataru pining after Ren. I was debating if I should write this or not but I found the idea interesting so here it is!
> 
> Be warned, a lot of the story takes place during canon with some divergences here and there. As a result, I used some dialogue from the anime.

Wataru was starting to regret his decision. 

Actually, he was starting to regret every single decision he made leading up to this moment.

It was around 22:00 at night in Hakodate, with clear skies and visible stars that was, unfortunately, accompanied with a breeze. Wataru shivered as he felt the cold air brush against him and began hugging in an attempt to keep himself warm.

“Brr…it’s cold...”

Wataru mentally cursed himself for not stopping by his apartment to bring something to warm with him before leaving Argonavis’s practice studio and dragging himself to the station. Currently, he was waiting for Ren to come back from confessing his feelings to Nayuta before Gyroaxia returned to Sapporo.

_Asahi Nayuta_

Wataru’s eyes began to narrow as Nayuta’s name popped into his head. Ever since Argonavis performed as Gyroaxia’s opening act, Wataru felt his self confidence slowly waver. Truly, Nayuta’s musical genius was nothing to scoff at. Everything - the lyrics, the music, and even his singing - was so astonishing, it was like Nayuta was telling everyone that there was no person in the world capable of calling themselves his equal. 

And if that wasn’t enough to hurt his confidence, Ren had to confide in Wataru about his feelings for Nayuta. Of course Wataru wasn’t blind about Ren’s infatuation for Nayuta. Ever since that night, Ren would frequently talk about Nayuta - about every little tidbit he learned about the silver-haired vocalist or about how amazing he was in general.

“Nayuta-kun is seriously amazing.”  
“Me and Nayuta-kun have the same major. Isn’t that cool?”  
“Nayuta-kun-”

“Aah, jeez, why am I even thinking about that guy!?” Wataru yelled while scratching his head in frustration. It was always ‘Nayuta this, Nayuta that’ around Ren, which never failed to get him worked up whenever he thought about Ren’s admiration towards Nayuta.

Especially how easy it was for Nayuta to make Ren’s face light up in excitement, his eyes sparkle in awe, and his smile grow wider whenever he listened to the vocalist.

“...”

As Wataru’s thoughts wandered back to Argonavis’s vocalist, he stopped scratching his head as he began to calm down. He sighed, put the back of his hand on his forehead, and began looking at the stars. There was no point in getting frustrated over Ren’s adoration for Nayuta, especially when it was Wataru himself who encouraged Ren to confess his feelings for Nayuta, despite harboring feelings for the bluenette himself.

At that thought, Wataru’s expression hardened as his mind began to wander back to the events that led up to this moment.


	2. As someone once said, "This is Fate!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wataru first heard Ren sing, an unfamiliar feeling rises in his chest and is determined to find out what that feeling is.

It all began when Yuto and Wataru decided to hold a meeting at karaoke. 

As they were discussing the band, they agreed that their first order of business should be searching for a vocalist. “A band begins and ends with the vocalist” was Yuto’s reasoning.

“True enough,” Wataru agreed, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned into the couch. “Usually a band disbands because the vocalist left.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to say!”

“Then what kind of vocalist do you want, Yu?”

Yuto pondered on his question. “Being skilled is a given, but just being skilled alone isn’t enough.”

“Then the deciding factor is...?”

At this, Yuto grinned. “...An idiot” he replied as he crossed his arms.

Yuto’s answer took Wataru by surprise. “I don't really like idiots...” he grumbled.

“Not like that!” Yuto exclaimed. “Having no other interest except in songs. Even if he’s awkward in things other than singing, I don’t mind,” Yuto elaborated. “That kind of idiot.”

“I feel the same,” Wataru once again agreed, “just like a water-starved traveler in a dry desert, a person who needs singing to live.”

“A desert traveler, huh?” Once they decided what kind of vocalist they wanted, Yuto made a determined fist pump. “Let’s get that person aboard our ship!”

* * *

Next thing Wataru knew, he was being dragged out of the room and led down the hallway by a very excited Yuto. As they were running Wataru heard the muffled sounds of singing. “Hero song?” he whispered to himself.

Yuto, who heard him, looked back at Wataru with an excited grin. “Forget about that, just listen to the song!”

At Yuto’s insistence Wataru listened to the song more closely. At first, he thought it was the song itself that Yuto was referring to, but as he continued listening, his face lit up in awe.

“...Amazing. This is amazing!”

Wataru quickly realized it wasn’t the song that Yuto wanted him to listen to, but rather the person who was singing it. Even when it was muffled, he could feel how warm and kind, yet powerful that voice was, almost like they were comforting Wataru. Their singing also gave the impression that whoever was singing was telling the world “My voice is right here”, hoping for someone to one day hear and find them.

As this unknown person continued to sing, a warm, fuzzy sensation settled in Wataru’s chest. He soon became enthralled by their voice and found himself wanting to listen to their voice for the rest of his life. 

Wataru was filled with a sudden urge to learn more about this person. He wanted to write lyrics that only this person can sing and bring Wataru’s words to life. But most intense urge that stood out from all his other thoughts was-

_I want to stand by this person forever_

After what felt like an eternity, Yuto burst into the room and immediately made a beeline towards the source of the singing. He grabbed the person by their shoulders and started spouting something along the lines of a water-starved traveler and getting on a ship.

As soon as Wataru caught up to Yuto he was finally able to put a face to the person who mesmerized him with just their voice. In front of him was a slim looking guy wearing a light blue coat, with messy, dark blue hair and amethyst eyes that were staring back at Yuto in confusion.

_Ah, right_

“Explain things in order, will you?”

* * *

After Yuto’s (not so very helpful) explanation, he finally introduced himself and Wataru. “What’s your name?” he questioned.

“Huh?”

“Name!”

“Na-Nanahoshi Ren.”

_Nanahoshi Ren, huh?_

“Ren,” Yuto said quietly, as if he were testing the sound of Ren’s name, “that’s a nice name”. Wataru silently agreed with him.

As Yuto began explaining that he and Wataru were forming a band and currently looking for a vocalist, Wataru moved towards the tablet on the table, curious to see what songs Ren had been singing. When he picked it up, he let out a small surprised breath when he saw the screen.

_Has...he been singing the same song repeatedly?_

“You like the Sentai series?” Wataru questioned as he looked up from the tablet. At his question, Ren made a small smile that Wataru found himself unable to look away from. “I do, but I want to become better at singing the song,” he replied.

At his response Yuto looked back at Ren in shock. “So that song just now…” 

Wataru couldn’t help but make a bewildered face, sharing the same sentiment as Yuto. “We...might have met a really amazing person”.

Yuto turned back to Ren and once again grabbed his shoulders. “Okay, it’s decided. Let’s form a band together!”

“A band…?”

At the sound of his confusion, Yuto looked straight into Ren’s eyes. “What do you think?” he asked, with a hint of excitement present in his voice.

As if they were responding to Yuto’s question, Ren's eyes immediately began to sparkle in response, almost as if he had been waiting his entire life for someone to say those very words. It was like someone had finally found him after singing for who knows how long.

However, the sparkles in his eyes left just as quickly as they came. “I’m sorry!” was all Wataru and Yuto got as a reply before Ren pushed Yuto away, grabbed his bag, and ran out of the building in a hurry, almost as if his entire body was yelling at him to get as far away from them as possible. 

After making Yuto pay for Ren’s karaoke fee, Wataru decided to go after Ren but noticed a group of three people standing close by. When he heard one of them mention Ren’s name, he began approaching them, hoping to gather any information that could help him learn more about the bluenette.

“Hey, are you guys Nanahoshi-kun’s friends?”

Startled by the sound of someone calling out to them, the group turned around and noticed Wataru behind them. Realizing that they were asked a question, one of them replied. “Yeah.”

At their confirmation, Wataru made a determined face. “I want to know more about Nanahoshi-kun.”

“Please tell me more about him.”

* * *

The next day, Wataru and Yuto made their way towards the law faculty building as soon as their lecture concluded. Who knew the three of them attended the same university?

As they entered Ren’s lecture hall, Yuto immediately spotted the male they encountered the other day. “Hey Ren,” Yuto greeted as they began approaching the lone figure sitting at his desk and on his phone. Realizing his name was called, Ren looked up from his phone. In his surprise, he let out a simple “You guys…” before trailing off.

“It’s Yuto,” and with a thumb pointed at Wataru, “and this is Wataru.” Wanting to leave a better impression of himself to make up for the previous day, Wataru gave Ren the most charming, cat-like smile that he could manage.

_Wait, what?_

As soon as he realized what he was doing, Wataru immediately replaced his smile with a normal smile.

Once they finished reintroducing themselves, Wataru and Yuto invited Ren to a nearby café in another attempt to have him join their band. Once he learned the reason for their invitation, Ren quickly stood up and gave them a simple “I’m sorry” before turning around to leave.

Before he could leave, Yuto took a karaoke receipt out of his pocket and presented it to Ren, informing him that he paid for his fee. Although Ren offered to pay Yuto back, saying he didn't want a stranger to pay for him, Yuto declared that they weren’t strangers before assuring him that he didn’t mind, but only on one condition-

“Please, join our band!”

“Huh!?” Ren was baffled by Yuto’s plea. He already refused them, so why were they still asking him to join?

Sensing Ren’s confusion Wataru quickly chimed in. “Both Yu and I were really moved by your singing,” he explained. “So we thought it’d be great to have you as the vocalist for our band.”

After a brief moment of silence, Ren lowered his gaze. “I think...it’s impossible,” he mumbled.

Both Wataru and Yuto sighed in disappointment. Yuto asked Ren if he hated singing, but Ren simply shook his head and replied that he loves to sing. Wataru remembered something about Ren that he learned the previous day.

“During middle school, you joined the choir right? I heard you couldn’t get along with everyone and quit.”

“...Yeah. I wanted to practice more, but everyone else wanted to watch TV or something.”

“Aren’t clubs usually like that?” Yuto quietly whispered to himself.

Almost like he heard Yuto’s question, Ren’s entire demeanor suddenly shifted as his eyes began to shine with determination. “I...I want to find it! That something I felt that day!” he exclaimed.

As soon as Ren had said those words, Wataru remembered the fuzzy feeling in his chest from the other day. He forgot all about it until he heard Ren mention he wanted to find ‘that something’ he once felt.

_‘That something’, huh_

Wataru didn’t notice he was lost in his thoughts until he was brought back to reality when he noticed Ren running away from them again. Instead of going after him like he did the day before, he was glued to his seat as Ren’s earlier proclamation echoed in his head.

_“I want to find it! That something I felt that day!”_

Wataru began to lightly clutch his chest.

_Just what was that feeling?_

* * *

From that day on, Wataru tagged along with Yuto and his attempts to persuade Ren into joining their band. It would start with Yuto giving a speech about how amazing Ren’s singing was and how he would fit in as their vocalist and end with Ren’s refusal. 

As Wataru continued watching this interaction drag on for days, he was starting to like a nuisance for Ren by constantly pestering him with their antics. Seeing as neither side was going to yield soon, Wataru decided to end their standstill.

The three of them were sitting at a table, listening to Yuto’s new speech. After a few moments of silence, Wataru leaned onto his right arm and sighed. 

“We’ll stop following you around for now.” 

His words took Yuto by surprise. “H-hey…”

Ignoring Yuto’s shock, Wataru rummaged through his pockets. When he found Submariner’s business card, he presented it to Ren. “Here, will you take it?”

As he handed the card over, he continued speaking. “If you’re even a little bit interested, or if you decide to try and believe in us, come see us tonight.”

“Tonight?”

Wataru’s face began to harden. “Yeah. If you don’t come, then I’ll definitely give up.” He turned to Yuto, “I’ll persuade Yu to do the same too.”

Wataru felt his heart drop when he finished speaking. To be honest, he wanted to continue tagging along with Yuto and his attempts of recruiting Ren, hoping to learn what that feeling in his chest was. He only decided to end their pursuit so as to not become a bother for the bluenette.

“Is that okay with you?”

“...I might not go at all.”

In an attempt to mask his distress, Wataru put on a confident face. “When that time comes, then it’ll be the end. I’ll be happy if you can seriously think about it until tonight.”

At that, Wataru stood up from his seat. With one final glance towards Ren, he gave him a simple “See you” before turning around and leaving without another word.

* * *

It was already closing time for Submariner. With no sign of Ren coming, Master announced this to the two boys who had been waiting for hours. Yuto, ever the optimist, was still clinging onto the hope of Ren coming by the café.

Wataru, on the other hand, couldn't feel the same way. To say he was upset would be an understatement, as he had also hoped that Ren would come. If he had to describe what he was feeling right now, it was disappointment. Not at Ren, but at himself, for not trying harder in convincing Ren to join them and for giving up on his pursuit after the bluenette.

But he did promise to stop, and a promise is a promise.

“Time’s up, huh?” Wataru didn’t bother hiding his disappointment. Next to him, Yuto’s face slowly morphed from hopeful to crestfallen as he began to accept that Ren would not come.

At Master’s suggestion, Wataru and Yuto decided to play one song before leaving the café. As Yuto stood up from his seat, he and Wataru gave each other a knowing glance, both determined to not let this experience stop them from completing their band.

***SLAM***

The sudden sound of Submariner’s door slamming open made Wataru jump in his seat. As he whirled around, he was met with the sight of Ren hunched over in front of the door, catching his breath, like he ran the entire way to Submariner. His disappointment from earlier was soon replaced by a familiar fuzziness in his chest.

_This feeling again…_

Before Wataru could begin to pinpoint what that feeling was, he, Yuto, Master, and Ren were already up on the stage getting ready to perform “Star Five Yori Ai wo Komete”, the song that brought him and Yuto to Ren.

As Ren began to sing, Wataru found himself once again entranced by his voice. Now that he was able to hear his voice clearly, he noticed how confident Ren’s singing voice was in contrast to the quiet, timid voice he was used to hearing him speak in. The fuzziness in Wataru’s chest continued to grow as the four of them continued their performance. 

Listening to Ren made Wataru feel warm and hopeful. It was almost like Ren’s voice was giving him the confidence he needed to face his insecurities and doubts head on, and to prove his capabilities - to show others that he will not be hidden by anybody’s shadow.

_Hope, huh? Then, could this feeling in my chest be hope?_

As Wataru turned to look at Ren, the fuzziness in his chest continued to keep on growing, answering his question.

_It's true..._ Wataru began to smile. _Just listening to his voice is filling me with hope_

And just like the water-starved traveler in the desert, Wataru needed Ren's singing.

* * *

Arriving back at his apartment, Wataru’s mind wandered back to the events from earlier. Despite coming to Submariner and singing alongside Wataru and Yuto, Ren did not join the band. Instead, he asked for more time to think their offer over. 

Feeling optimistic, he immediately agreed, as he felt that something good would happen if Ren had more time to sort out his thoughts. 

Wataru smiled. As the saying goes, good things come to those who wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had two chapters typed out before deciding to post this, so future chapters will be updated whenever they're done.
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave any kudos/criticism/comments!
> 
> Edit: I just noticed some formatting errors so I went back and fixed them. Sorry about that!


	3. Starting Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wataru thought he knew what that warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest was, but as he listened to Ren sing “Goal Line”, he wonders if the name he gave that feeling was correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES IM FINALLY DONE WRITING THIS CHAPTER!!! I don't know why but I was having trouble writing this chapter out. Nonetheless I hope you still enjoy it!

Before he knew it, a week had already passed. Wataru was at Submariner with Ren, passing time before meeting up with Yuto, who said he had something important to discuss. He was revising some lyrics he had written, but found himself struggling to find the right words to properly convey his feelings. As much as he loved words, Wataru found it frustrating when he couldn't put his feelings into a single coherent thought.

Frustrated, he began to scratch his head until the sound of Ren’s voice made him stop.

“What are you writing?”

Wataru tilted his head upwards to look at the person sitting across from him. “Song lyrics.”

Ren looked back at him with wide eyes. “Amazing…”

Wataru felt his cheeks blush at the compliment. “Ah, nah, I still don't know if they're usable or not.” There were people out there that could come up with better lyrics than Wataru’s without issues, so he felt slightly embarrassed being complimented.

Master approached their table with a tray containing their coffees and gently placed Wataru’s cup next to his notebook. “It’s a morning coffee for you. Right, Wataru-kun?”

This seemed to intrigue Ren. “Morning coffee?”

With a wink, Master responded, “That’s right. With lots of lemon and sugar.”

Noting his curiosity, Wataru pushed his cup towards Ren. “Want to try it?”

With a nod, Ren moved to grab the cup. As soon as he took a sip, his face instantly puckered up.

“So sour!”

Wataru chuckled. He couldn’t help it - he found Ren’s reaction adorable.

He froze, his eyes widening in surprise at his own thoughts. _Did...did I just find Ren adorable?_

Attempting to ignore the sensation of his face heating up, Wataru silently eavesdropped on Master and Ren’s conversation. It was nothing special - the older man was trying to encourage the younger, hesitant male into joining Wataru and Yuto’s band.

As Wataru retrieved his cup and began sipping his coffee, he realized he was drinking from the same place Ren had drank out of. He found himself silently thanking every higher being he could think of that Master and Ren were too engrossed in their conversation to notice his face slowly matching the color of his hair.

* * *

When Wataru and Ren met up with Yuto, he immediately informed them he had found a keyboardist. Wataru’s face lit up in joy, only to twist in disappointment when he learned it was Kikyo Rio, former baseball player and genius in everything he does. 

He had heard the rumors about how the former athlete would join various circles, only to quit and betray everyone’s expectations of him, earning him the reputation as a circle destroyer.

That was why-

“I’ve decided to start a band with you guys. That’s fine right?”

-hearing those words made Wataru furious.

“It’s not fine!”

Everyone stared at Wataru in surprise, not expecting his outburst. Unable to contain his anger, he ignored their stares as he continued to go off.

“Does this,” he gestured towards the trophies, “look like the room of someone who's completely given up on baseball? It’s not, right?” He glared at Rio. “I can only see someone still clinging onto their past glories.”

Rio’s expression didn’t change during Wataru’s outburst. He simply stared at him and began walking towards his trophies.

“I just wanted to find something that I can be fired up about again.” He paused, picking up a baseball before continuing, “there was nothing that could get me fired up.”

His nonchalant response only served to fuel Wataru’s anger. “And whose fault is that?”

He glared at Rio’s back. “We’re serious about forming a band. If you’re saying you want to join with that carefree attitude, I’ll never accept it!”

He swiftly left the sweets shop, not wanting to be around the former athlete any longer. In his anger, Wataru failed to notice he had left Yuto and Ren behind until he heard Yuto calling out to him. 

Once they caught up to him, Yuto asked what was wrong. "For you to get fired up like that..."

“...Was it bad for me to get fired up?”

“Eh?”

Wataru turned around to face Yuto and Ren and began to speak his mind - about how he couldn't stand that their band was reduced to a substitute for baseball for someone who couldn't get over the sport, and how he felt like his and Yuto’s (and Ren’s, if he decides to join) passion for the band wasn't being taken seriously.

After Wataru let all of his frustration out, Yuto bowed and apologized for not thinking about his feelings. “With that type of attitude, it definitely won’t go well,” he agreed.

Wataru was surprised. He had expected the guitarist to try and convince him into giving Rio another chance, not agree with him. He knew that finding a talented keyboardist - one capable of composing his own songs at that - was not a chance they should pass up. Feeling a bit guilty, Wataru apologized for giving up this opportunity.

“Let’s continue looking,” he suggested, wanting to get rid of the tension. Yuto agreed, but Ren, on the other hand-

“...Is this okay?”

“Huh?” Both Wataru and Yuto looked at Ren in surprise. Undeterred by their stares, he turned towards Yuto. “That person’s song was amazing right?”, then at Wataru, “is it okay to give up?”

“That guy-”

Ren cut Yuto off. “I don’t think it’s good to end things like this.” 

Wataru was surprised at Ren's stubbornness. Didn't he hear how being in a band with someone like Rio could lead to their downfall?

As he got a closer look at Ren’s face, he noticed that it was the same expression from a week ago when Ren declared he wanted to find that 'something'. Wataru realized that this was the look of someone filled with the resolve to chase after and achieve their goals through any means necessary.

Before Wataru could tell him he wasn't going to change his mind about Rio, Ren was suddenly at his back. Without warning, he grabbed something out of his bag before running off. “I’m borrowing this for a bit.”

When Wataru saw what was in Ren’s hand he tried stopping him. “Wait!”

Ignoring him, Ren continued to run in the opposite direction, slowly disappearing into the distance with Wataru’s notebook.

Wataru could only reach his hand out helplessly towards the retreating figure’s back as his chest began to feel heavy. He didn’t like this feeling - it was as if his heart was telling him that if he let Ren go, if he didn’t continue to hold onto him - Wataru would one day lose him and never get him back.

With his hand still outstretched, Wataru could only stare at the space where Ren previously stood with a sorrowful expression.

_I don’t like this feeling at all_

* * *

“Wataru-kun? If you keep pacing around like that you’ll ruin the floor.”

The sound of Master speaking to him brought Wataru back to the present. Right, after Ren ran off with his notebook, Yuto suggested waiting for him at Submariner. “Don’t worry! I’m sure everything will be fine!”, he tried reassuring as they made their way to the café.

But after not hearing anything back from him for hours, Wataru was starting to feel anxious. Just what did Ren need his notebook for? He wasn’t going to show his lyrics to anyone, right? 

Suddenly, Wataru stopped his pacing. _Don’t tell me he’s planning to show Kikyo my lyrics?_

As if to answer his question, Ren arrived at Submariner, once again out of breath. As soon as he spotted the boy he immediately walked up to him and demanded his notebook back.

“...I’m sorry,” Ren managed to let out between breaths.

Wataru’s eyebrows began to knit in irritation. “C’mon, return it,” he once again demanded, holding his hand out.

After catching his breath for a few more seconds, Ren looked up at Wataru before answering. “I passed it on.”

Wataru stared at him with wide eyes. _It can’t be!_

Ren’s answer confirmed his fear. So he really did show his lyrics to Rio. Not only that, he also gave Wataru’s notebook to the genius.

Ren stood up straight as he looked directly at Wataru. “I thought I could get a song composed for us,” he explained.

Wataru could feel himself getting angry. “You… acting on your own-”

He was cut off before he could scold Ren for his actions.

“I want to sing, those lyrics.”

Wataru’s face shifted from anger to surprise at his declaration. 

_So, this entire time he just wanted to sing my lyrics?_

As he thought back to the events from earlier, Wataru was starting to understand the intention behind Ren’s actions. The reason he needed his notebook was to get Rio - someone Yuto claimed could compose songs and was known as a genius - to write a song worthy of his lyrics.

As he arrived at this conclusion, Wataru felt his heart skip a beat.

_Jeez, you’re really something you know?_

Next thing he knows, Rio is in Submariner holding his notebook. “I came here to return this,” he said in lieu of a greeting.

Once Wataru was finally reunited with his notebook he noticed a sheet of paper on the cover. A quick glance told him what it was. “This is… a musical score!?”

And just like a week ago, he, Yuto, and Ren were on the stage, this time joined by Rio, performing their band’s first song: “Goal Line”.

“The hope I saw before, have we reached it?”

Hearing Ren sing those words made Wataru’s chest warm. That phrase was written the night he was able to name the feeling currently in his chest, inspired by the hope Ren’s voice gave Wataru. “Goal Line”’s lyrics were written in the hopes of being able to convey those same feelings to their audience.

As Ren continued to sing, Wataru couldn't hold back his smile. The lyrics he wrote - all of his feelings poured out into words - were being brought to life by Ren's voice. He couldn't help but notice how his lyrics and Ren’s singing complimented each other - as if they needed each other in order to feel complete.

If Wataru was going to be honest with himself, he really loved-

_Loved?_

He was taken aback by his own thoughts. Just what was he thinking? 

Yes, he admits he loves listening to Ren sing since Wataru would always find himself getting lost in his voice as a sense of peace would wash over him, his worries melting away.

As Wataru looked over to Ren - illuminated by the stage lights, his voice amplified by their instruments - his heart began thumping against his chest as the warm feeling began enveloping his entire body. 

But that didn't mean Wataru loved Ren…

  
  


...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure Wataru, that's *definitely* not love.
> 
> Ahhh I'm really excited to start writing the next chapter now!! Speaking of next chapter, I made a rough outline of how I want this fic to go and I estimated this will be maybe 10 chapters. Of course, that can change anytime but at least I have an estimate of how long this is going to be.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and feel free to leave any kudos/criticism/comments❤️


	4. The Brightest Star I See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of his bandmates, Wataru realizes his true feelings for Ren. However...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID ANY OF YOU GUYS WATCH THE STARRY LINE LIVE? I did and it was so amazing!!! I'm so glad I decided to wake up at 3 am to watch it.
> 
> hsdhflkl This chapter feels so rushed so I apologize in advance!

“Good afternoon,” Wataru greeted when he entered the studio.

“Oh, Wataru-kun! Good afternoon.”

Wataru turned towards the voice. “Banri-kun, good afternoon,” he greeted in reply.

Shiroishi Banri. The latest and final member to join their band. 

When Wataru first met the drummer, he was not impressed. The moment Banri entered Submariner for his interview, he only talked about money and how much he could make if he were to join them. Listening to him go on about money made him irritated. Just like Rio, Banri was using the band for his own personal gain.

After rejecting Banri, they began to search for the Super Drummer BS circulating on the internet, only to learn that they were Banri. They decided to give up on him for good, but Ren's stubbornness and insistence on giving Banri a chance allowed them to hear how truly passionate he was for the drums.

And that was how they completed the formation of their band, Argonavis.

The sound of the door opening brought Wataru out of his reminiscing. “Shiroishi. Matoba. Good afternoon,” Rio greeted.

Yuto, who was right behind him, also greeted them. “Good afternoon!”

As soon as he entered the room, Yuto began to look around. “Oh? Looks like everyone’s already here.”

Wataru was confused by Yuto’s statement. “Everyone? But Ren still hasn't arrived.”

“Ah, about that,” Yuto began to explain, “Ren texted me that he’s going to be late.”

“That’s unusual,” Rio commented. “Did something happen?”

“It’s nothing serious. He said he has to finish up a case study."

“I see…” Wataru muttered, looking downcast. He was a bit disappointed he wouldn't be able to see Ren for a while, but he understood how difficult it is to balance both school and band, especially with how busy the law students were.

Noticing Wataru's expression, Banri started to smirk. “What’s this~? Is our Wataru-kun feeling lonely without Ren-kun around~?” he teased.

Wataru’s face began to heat up. “Huh?!”

“Oh, so that's why you look so down.” With a wink, Yuto continued, “Don't worry Wataru! Ren will be here soon!”

“That’s not-”

Rio cut him off. “Matoba. You don’t have to hide it from us.” 

Wataru was confused by his statement. “Hide? Hide what?”

Banri turned to him in disbelief. “Are you serious?”

“I'm serious. I have no idea what you guys are talking about.”

Banri, Rio, and Yuto stared at him. Wataru squirmed, feeling uncomfortable by their stares until Banri spoke up.

“We’re talking about your feelings for Ren-kun!”

Wataru stared at Banri with a blank face, trying to process what he had said. Once he processed what was said, his face started to turn red. “H-huh?! What gave you that idea?”

The three of them gave him blank stares before responding at the same time-

"You're always sitting next to him."

"You constantly compliment him and his singing."

"You're quick to cheer him up when he’s feeling down."

"And...?" Wataru raised his eyebrow, not seeing their point. "This proves I have feelings for him how...?"

Banri looked at him with a smug face. “Oh~? Then how do you explain those stars in your eyes and that soft smile you make when you stare at him?”

His statement caught Wataru off guard. 

_...Huh?_

Wataru didn't want to admit this, but ever since the day “Goal Line” was first performed at Submariner, he found himself constantly staring at Ren and began noticing how bright Ren’s smile would become when he talked about his interests and how his eyes would sparkle in glee whenever they ate at Lappi. 

But it was during the moments Ren would talk, laugh, or sing that Wataru found himself staring at him with a smile. Whenever he thinks about how he found Ren’s voice to be the most beautiful sound in the world, his face would grow warm, his heart would beat against his chest-

Oh

_Oh_

Embarrassed, Wataru dropped to the floor and shoved his face into his hands to hide how red he was.

_How have I not realized this earlier?!_

Banri looked at the now-red bassist with a baffled expression. “Don’t tell me… You didn’t realize you had feelings for Ren-kun?”

Silence

After a few minutes had passed, Yuto spoke up. “Wataru? Are you alright?”

“Looking at Matoba should tell you he’s not alright.”

Banri crouched down and began patting Wataru’s shoulder. “Well, don’t worry about it too much! You have our support!”

Wataru removed his hands from his face to look at the drummer. “‘Support’...?”

Rio and Yuto nodded at him as Banri stood up, grinning. “That’s right! We’ll be supporting you as your wingmen!”

Wataru hid his face as he started to turn red once again, mentally reminding himself to kick their asses later.

* * *

Ever since Wataru realized his feelings for Ren he found himself acting differently around the vocalist. Whenever he was around him, he could not stop blushing as his heart began to beat faster when he got close to him and found it difficult to maintain eye contact.

And to make things worse, his so-called “wingmen” kept coming up with excuses to give him and Ren some “alone time”. As a result of their antics, Wataru got to learn more about Ren - how he lacked any sense of fashion(Yuto took it upon himself to buy Ren clothes after learning about this), how bad he is at cooking (Rio banned him and Ren from the kitchen), and how surprisingly clumsy he was. 

Wataru recalled the time he and Ren were making their way towards Submariner, when suddenly a gust of wind blew dirt into Ren's eyes, causing his contacts to fly out as he began tripping on his own feet in an attempt to find them before rolling down the slope. In the end, Wataru ended up holding Ren's hand for the remainder of their trip, earning him strange (yet proud) looks from Rio and Banri when they entered the café.

This made Wataru realize how hard he had fallen for Ren.

“-right, Wataru?”

“Eh?” 

Wataru realized he had stopped listening to Ren’s conversation. He turned to face him but started blushing when they made eye contact. He averted his gaze before responding. “Ah, sorry. What were you saying?”

Ren looked at him with concern. “Wataru, are you okay? You’ve been acting strangely these past few days…”

“Ah, i-it’s nothing.” He cleared his throat before turning back to Ren. “A-anyways, you were saying…?”

“I was just thinking about how exciting it is to be able to perform with Gyroaxia.”

“Ah.”

They were on their way to the studio for one last rehearsal before tomorrow’s performance as Gyroaxia’s opening act. A few days after Argonavis was formed, Yuto announced he had booked them a gig at a live house for their debut live. Unfortunately, no one, except one person, came to see their performance. Later, Wataru received a call from the live house and was informed that Gyroaxia wanted Argonavis as their opening act for their performance in Hakodate. Yuto was against it, but at Ren, Rio, and Banri’s insistence, he had reluctantly agreed.

“Hm, I guess.”

“You don't sound very excited.”

He shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket. “I’m just worried about Yu. We still don’t know why he was against performing in the first place.” He removed his hands from his hoodie pocket and placed them behind his head. “I don't want him to force himself into doing this just because we said we wanted to do it.”

“Un. I feel the same,” Ren agreed. “But,” he stopped walking, “I want to perform on the same stage as them,” he declared, determination present in his voice.

At the sight of Ren’s sparkling eyes, Wataru simply smiled back at him and hope that nothing goes wrong.

* * *

“Yay!”

As soon as they were backstage Banri and Ren high-fived each other. Unable to contain his excitement, Banri continued to shout. “That was awesome!”

Wataru smiled at the sight before him. After yesterday's incident with Asahi Nayuta, Gyroaxia’s vocalist, Wataru couldn’t stop worrying about Yuto once he learned about his previous band from his brother, Satozuka Kenta, and Gyroaxia’s lead guitarist. After learning about his friend’s past, he found himself grateful to Ren for going after the guitarist and for whatever he said that persuaded Yuto to perform tonight.

At Banri’s suggestion, the five of them decided to return to their dressing room to listen to Gyroaxia’s performance, but ran into said band on their way there.

“That was a pretty interesting performance,” the drummer, Sakaigawa Miyuki, complimented.

“Yeah. Good job,” the bassist, Akebono Ryo, added.

Flabbergasted, they found themselves unable to say anything. Ren, who recovered himself, simply thanked them.

Shortly afterwards Yuto walked in. As soon as he saw Nayuta, he stopped in front of the door in surprise, but quickly recovered himself and moved to join the rest of his band.

Ignoring Yuto, Nayuta started making his way towards the door, but suddenly stopped next to Ren.

“The vocalist just now was you?”

_Hm?_

“Y-yes,” Ren sputtered.

“Name?”

“Nanahoshi...Ren.”

“Remember this,” Nayuta scowled, “that level of singing can be found anywhere.” He continued on his way, ending any further conversation.

_What’s his problem?_

Before he knew it Ren started to run off as Banri called out to him. “Ren-kun!”

Ignored, Banri turned back to face the rest of the band. “Should we go after him?”

“Gyroaxia’s performance is about to start,” Rio replied. “We can meet up with him later.”

For some reason, Wataru felt a sharp pang in his chest.

* * *

“Jeez… Just where did you run off to?”

Wataru was running around the venue, looking for Ren. After Gyroaxia's concert had ended, Ren had not come to their dressing room like Rio said he would. After waiting for almost 15 minutes for him to arrive, Wataru was starting to get worried.

He was about to dial Ren’s number, but remembered the vocalist had left his phone with his belongings in their dressing room. Feeling anxious, Wataru suggested they split up and look for him, to which they agreed. Rio decided to wait in the dressing room, Yuto was going to ask around, Banri was going to search outside, which left Wataru to search inside.

With no signs that Ren was backstage, Wataru started to make his way towards the entrance.

As he continued to run around, Wataru could feel himself starting to panic. What if Ren had gotten lost? No, that was impossible - the venue wasn't big enough for him to lose his way. Then, what if he had gotten himself hurt and was unable to move or call for help? Knowing how clumsy he could be, that was a possibility.

As his mind started to come up with more worst-case scenarios, he spotted a bundle of messy, dark-blue hair walking out of the concert hall.

Relieved, Wataru began to run up to him with a smile. 

“Ren! There you are!”

Although his name was shouted out, Ren did not react.

Wataru started slowing down as he got closer to the vocalist. "...Ren?"

No response

He noticed that Ren had a dazed look. "Are you okay?"

Ren started mumbling. 

"Hm?"

When he caught up to Ren, he was able to hear what he was saying. "...Nayuta-kun was really amazing..."

Wataru froze and felt his heart sink when he saw Ren’s face. It was so full of awe - as if his world suddenly became bigger and brighter just by thinking of Gyroaxia’s vocalist - which was accompanied with a soft smile and a light blush on his cheeks.

As he continued to observe his face, he discovered that it wasn’t his expression that caused his heart to ache so much. No, it was Ren’s eyes and how they sparkled, almost as if there were stars in them. 

Wataru recalled Banri’s words from almost a week ago. 

_“Then how do you explain those stars in your eyes and that soft smile you make when you stare at him?”_

It was the same look he made after realizing his feelings for Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BANRI IM SORRY FOR SKIPPING OVER YOUR INTRODUCTION EPISODE I SWEAR ILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU
> 
> On another note, I feel like my writing quality went down. I'm super sorry about that!  
> I'll try to improve with the upcoming chapters. I'm really looking forward to them and I hope you'll enjoy them too!
> 
> Feel free to leave any kudos/criticism/comments!


	5. Will this Song reach the Faraway You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving Yuto's message about him leaving Argonavis, everyone is at a loss at what to do until Ren brings up an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say here except for a heads up:
> 
> At the end I have a gimmick going on where words in **bold** are spoken by Character A, words that are underlined are spoken by Character B, and words that are **bolded and underlined** are spoken by both characters.

Wataru could not stop thinking about the expression Ren made when he found him. How was it that Nayuta, someone whose first encounter with Ren was to say a few harsh words, managed to capture their vocalist’s attention immediately? As his mind tried to come up with an explanation, he felt that sharp pang in his chest once again. 

Fortunately, he didn't have to continue thinking about Gyroaxia’s vocalist as he and the others received a notification that they have a message from Yuto.

Although it was Yuto who suggested they grab food at Submariner, the guitarist excused himself when they approached the café, saying he had something important to take care of. Wataru found his friend’s behavior strange, but didn't think about it too much since he was too busy thinking about the vocalists.

“Ooohh!!” Banri exclaimed when he read the message. “This is fantastic! A solo live!”

Wataru continued reading. “Looks like Sirius reached out to us.”

“Sirius, that famous live house?” Master asked, astonished.

“That’s right,” Rio confirmed. “It seems like they came and saw our previous live show.”

He then stood up from his seat and made his way towards Submariner’s keyboard. “Speaking of good things, can you guys listen to this for me?”

As soon as he reached the keyboard, Rio started to play. It was a gentle, peaceful, and simple melody. As Wataru continued to listen, ideas for lyrics came to his mind: 

A night sky, filled with meteor showers.

A sudden, fated encounter that changed his life.

He stared at Ren from the corner of his eyes.

Once Rio finished playing, Wataru moved his eyes back before speaking up. “This is…?”

The keyboardist turned his head towards the bassist. “The melody for a new song.”

“...New song?”

Rio leaned forward. “Matoba, how about creating lyrics for this song this time?”

Wataru nodded, agreeing to Rio's suggestion. “I think it suits the lyrics I thought of just now.”

“What kind of lyrics?”

Wataru turned and smiled at Ren before answering his question. “A destined meeting. Just like coincidentally seeing a meteor shower - a song about that type of miracle.”

He shifted his entire body towards his direction. With a serious face, Wataru indirectly confessed his feelings-

“Meeting you changed my life.”

_Did it reach you?_

Instead, Banri praised him. “Oooh, that’s good, that’s good!”

Across from the drummer Ren nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah. It’s really good. I can’t wait to hear it.”

Unfortunately, Wataru's confession went over the vocalist’s head. But instead of feeling disappointed he gave Ren a small smile.

Master smiled at the sight before him. “Looks like your luck is turning around.”

As soon as he said that, everyone received another message from Yuto. 

Expecting more good news, everyone looked at their phones. Their faces started to turn grim once they read the message-

_“Goryo Yuto is withdrawing from Argonavis”_

* * *

A day had already passed after receiving Yuto’s message. Earlier, Ren had gone out to talk to him and requested that the rest of the band meet at Submariner so he could tell them what happened.

When Ren finished recounting his and Yuto’s conversation, Banri was furious. “I’m not forgiving him! He was the one who assembled the members, and now to actually leave us?”

“Well it’s like Shiroishi said, but I think Argonavis needs Goryo anyway.”

Banri gave Rio a questioning look. “But why?”

“We were saved by the ship that was created by Goryo and Matoba,” he answered. “That’s why if I were to be in a band it has to be Argonavis.”

Ren nodded, agreeing with Rio.

Banri wasn't satisfied, but he didn't push further. “If everyone wants to do that then do it,” he said with a down expression. “I’m fine either way.”

Wataru decided to share his thoughts. “I don’t plan on letting go of Yu that easily either.” He slapped his palms on the table. “If not then it’ll be the same as Yu’s previous band.”

He stood up. “The band that Yu wants to create is not that type of band!”

A few moments passed before Rio spoke up. “Then, what do you propose we do?”

“Th-that is…” Realizing he had no plan for convincing Yuto, Wataru slowly sank back into his seat.

Silence washed over them. How were they going to convince Yuto to stay? Everyone was at a loss until Ren suddenly suddenly shouted.

“Ah!”

Banri, surprised at his outburst, jumped in his seat but quickly recovered himself. “What is it Ren-kun? Did you come up with something?”

Ren nodded at him. “Yeah. But I’m not sure if we can pull it off…”

“Well, any idea is better than having no idea at all.” Rio leaned forward. “So? What is it?”

Ren looked between Wataru and Rio before responding-

“How about making a song using your melody and Wataru’s lyric idea?”

* * *

As Wataru stood outside Yuto’s window trying to call him, he thought back to the events that occurred at Submariner earlier. Ren wanted to use Rio's melody and Wataru's lyric idea and turn them into a song expressing their feelings towards Yuto. The vocalist came up with this when he remembered Wataru's lyric idea about a fated encounter that changed his life.

_“This way, Yuto will understand the impact he’s made on our lives and that Argonavis won’t be Argonavis without him.”_

Fortunately, Wataru had already written four stanzas, and Rio, being the genius that he was, had already finished composing the song. All that was left was to make the arrangement. At Wataru’s suggestion, they decided to go with an acoustic arrangement.

Ren’s plan was to hold a two-person street performance consisting of him and Yuto the following evening.

*Ring* *Ring*

_“The number you are calling-”_

“He’s not answering…”

Wataru picked up a pebble and threw it at Yuto’s window. He was about to throw another one until Yuto walked out onto the balcony, searching for the source of the sound until he spotted Wataru.

Now that he had Yuto’s attention he relayed his message. “Come to Submariner tomorrow. You’re gonna explain properly, right?” Yuto looked unsure. “It’s a promise, okay?

Yuto looked away before nodding.

With his part of the plan done Wataru walked away.

_The rest is up to you now, Ren_

* * *

“Please take a look!”

“Here. We’re doing a live.”

“Please come take a look!”

Wataru, Rio, and Banri were passing out flyers promoting Ren and Yuto’s street performance for the acoustic version of their new song “Ryuuseiu”.

They continued to pass out flyers until they spotted Ren walking towards them with Yuto by his side.

Yuto looked confused by the sight before him. “This is…?”

Wataru handed half of his share to Yuto. “Here, pass them out too.”

Yuto read the flyer. “Street performance?”

“That’s right,” Ren confirmed. “You and I will do it.”

Rio walked up to Yuto and handed him the musical score for “Ryuuseiu”. “It’s arranged to be the acoustic version.”

Yuto started to get angry. “You guys-”

“Hmph, there’s no need for that kind of guy,” Banri huffed, making his way towards them. “Let’s keep Argonavis going with just the four of us.”

Yuto looked hurt at his statement. “Hey, I’m-”

“What we need is only a guitarist,” he interrupted. “Also,” Banri looked up at Yuto, “someone who’ll practice with his body and soul, no matter how bad he is.

Someone who can see the same dream as us!”

Banri’s words seemed to move Yuto. Silently, he stared at the musical score in his hand. “Give me some time,” he said, looking up, “I’ll memorize it right away.”

* * *

“Ah, I sang the wrong part again…”

Ren put down the lyrics, closed his eyes, and sighed as leaned back onto the bench before pausing the acoustic arrangement of “Ryuuseiu” Rio had sent to him.

On the other hand, Wataru, who was sitting next to him, was visibly annoyed.

_I swear - one day, I WILL kick their asses_

After successfully convincing Yuto to take part in the street performance, said guitarist went off on his own to learn and memorize his part. Everyone sighed, relieved that their plan was successful.

However, when Wataru announced he was going to continue passing out flyers, Rio suddenly snatched his stack from his hands and suggested (read: forced) he help Ren learn his part before resuming his previous task of passing out flyers. Banri flashed the dumbfounded bassist a grin and gave him a thumbs up before joining the keyboardist.

“I’m sorry if I’m being a bother for you, Wataru.”

Wataru snapped out of his irritation and turned to face Ren, confusion written all over his face.

Noticing his confusion, Ren continued speaking. “You don't have to force yourself to help me,” he made a gloomy expression, “I can manage this by myself.”

Wataru suddenly felt guilty looking at Ren’s face. “N-no it's not your fault.” He pinched his nose and sighed heavily. “I was just thinking about-”

He stopped himself before he could say anything about his “wingmen”.

Ren tilted his head. “About?”

“Nevermind, it’s nothing.” He gave Ren a concerned look. “What about you, are you alright? It seems like you’re having trouble remembering your part.”

Ren looked down at the lyrics. “Yeah. For some reason, I keep mixing my part up with Yuto’s.” He looked up at the evening sky with a thoughtful expression. “I wonder if it's because I’m singing this by myself…”

Wataru put his hands behind his head and also looked up at the sky. “Maybe,” he acknowledged. “Usually, you practice the duets with Yu but he’s not here right now.”

“Hm…”

Ren looked back at the lyrics with a pensive look. Suddenly, his face brightened up and he turned to face Wataru.

“Hey, why don't we sing together?”

Wataru was surprised by Ren's suggestion. “Sing?" He pointed at himself. "With me?”

Ren nodded. “Un! I thought that since you wrote the lyrics you already know which part to sing.” He held the lyrics up. “I think this will help me get my part down, too.”

Unlike Ren, Wataru couldn't feel enthusiastic about this idea as he wasn't very confident with his singing. If one of their songs needed a secondary vocal, he would always give that role to Yuto and if they needed more back up vocals, he would give himself the least amount of parts to sing since he felt self-conscious about how deep his voice was compared to the rest of the band.

Wataru opened his mouth to refuse, but found himself hesitating at the sight of Ren’s pleading face. “Please!”

"I-I don't think I'm-"

“I want to sing together with you!”

Whatever Wataru was going to say was lost on his tongue once he heard those words.

A few seconds passed by in silence. Before he knew it, his mouth was moving on its own. 

“...Okay.”

Ren’s face lit up. “Really? Thank you so much!” He gave him a bright smile.

Wataru turned his head around and hid his blush behind his hand. “Y-yeah. No problem.”

Ren grabbed his phone. “Okay, then I’m going to start playing the audio now.”

Wataru whipped his head back at him. “H-hold on, I still need to prepare myself!”

However, Ren had already pressed the play button. Right away, the sound of a digital acoustic guitar filled the air as he began to sing.

**“As the winter sky faded to a dark twilight**

**At the end of the constellations that were waiting for the long night”**

Wataru was starting to feel nervous. He still wasn't feeling confident-

**“I traced out the pattern in the sky with my frozen fingertips**

**All alone,”**

-but if Ren was this adamant about singing with him, who was he to refuse?

**“Counting the stars ――”**

As their voices began to harmonize with each other, Ren turned to Wataru and flashed him a big smile. Wataru felt his nervousness fade away as the audio continued to play with Ren singing along to it.

**“The ordinary, usual night;**

**The twinkling Pleiades I finally found**

**I broke the silence with a long, frozen sigh,**

**And suddenly, tears came out from my eyes, overflowing”**

Wataru was so captivated by Ren’s voice he almost forgot to sing his part.

“The flow of time” **“Can't be stopped”**

“Today keeps going” **“Towards tomorrow”**

They turned to face each other-

**“"So yes, we'll have to cross over too" you said”**

-and began to smile.

**“Thousands and thousands of stars are raining down”**

**“The night sky is painting”** **“A meteor shower,”**

Wataru started to move closer to Ren-

“Downpouring” 

**“It will keep”** **“Illuminating our hearts”**

-but stopped before he could get too close.

**“Shining, shining”**

Suddenly, Wataru felt his eyes becoming wet.

**“I'll reach out to it”**

The sound of the acoustic guitar faded once they finished singing.

“Wataru! Are you okay?” Ren asked, concerned.

Wataru wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “Yeah...I’m fine,” he answered.

Ren looked unconvinced so Wataru clarified himself. “I was just wondering if _that person_ will be able to understand my feelings through this song.”

He wiped his eyes once again and said in a quiet voice-

“Thank you.”

Ren tilted his head in confusion. “What for?”

He gave him a small smile.

_For changing my life since the day I met you_

Once he saw that Wataru was feeling better, Ren relaxed. “I think I understand.”

Wataru blushed. Did his feelings manage to get through to him? “Y-you do?”

Ren smiled and nodded at him. “Un. When I sing this song, I feel like your feelings become mine. That’s why,” he slightly leaned towards Wataru’s direction-

“I believe once Yuto listens to this song, he’ll understand how important he is to you - to us - as a member of Argonavis.”

Wataru leaned back into the bench, feeling disappointed that he got his hopes up.

_That’s not who I was referring to_

As he gave Ren a sad smile, a phrase for “Ryuuseiu” came to him:

_I wonder if someday this song will reach the faraway you ――_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPISODE 6 IS MY FAVORITE EPISODE SO IM SO HAPPY I FINALLY GOT TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER
> 
> Also WATAREN DUET!!! (please give us a full version of Wataru's Steady Goes! please)
> 
> I had this idea of Wataru and Ren singing "Ryuuseiu" together for the longest time and I'm SO HAPPY I finally got to write this scene. I did struggle with differentiating their parts but I think it worked out.
> 
> Feel free to leave any kudos/criticism/comments and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	6. Something, Everything is Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of the bands reveals many things for certain people- both good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooo boy this was probably the most difficult chapter I've written so far. Hopefully it doesn't ruin the reading experience....
> 
> Chapter title was taken from Madoka Magica's Rebellion soundtrack of the same name.

“Battle of the bands!?” Ren shouted as he looked up from his burger. “With Gyroaxia?”

Yuto nodded. “Yeah. An official request came in from Mashu-san.”

Gyroaxia. Asahi Nayuta. Nanahoshi Ren. A soft smile and slightly blushed cheeks.

With everything that had happened the past three days - starting from Yuto’s message, to preparing for a street performance, and then singing with Ren - Wataru had completely forgotten about _that night_.

His mind wandered back to the moment he found Ren standing in front of the concert hall. Even now, he could still clearly remember every single detail - the stars in Ren’s eyes, the smile he made, and the blush on his cheeks as he quietly praised Nayuta - and how his heart sank just looking at him. He subconsciously clenched his fist thinking about that moment.

Eventually he shook those thoughts out of his head. Now wasn't the time to think about _that night_ \- there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Everyone had met up at Lucky Pierrot (much to Ren’s delight) for lunch and to discuss the future of the band, which brought up their current conversation.

Like Ren, Banri was also surprised. “From an opening act, we’re suddenly doing a battle of the bands?”

Rio narrowed his eyes. “Have you replied, Goryo?”

“I haven’t,” he answered.

Wataru, already aware of this, faced the others. “That’s why we asked to meet up. We want to talk about what will Argonavis do from here on too.”

Immediately, this brought up a discussion of whether Argonavis should go pro and make money or to stay as a hobby. “Do we want to form an ideal band, or a band that sells?” Rio inquired.

This led to a split in opinions - Banri wanted to go pro and make money whereas Ren just wanted to perform. 

With differing opinions, Wataru started that not coming to an agreement wasn't going to lead them anywhere and that they were going to have to choose a direction.

Ren seemed to look down at the idea of making a decision but Yuto immediately assured him that they didn't have to decide right away. “We're just starting out, so let's come to a conclusion once we have more experience.”

“In any case,” Rio changed the topic, “there's no problems in participating in a battle of the bands with Gyroaxia, right?”

“Yeah.” Yuto turned to them. “Is everyone okay with it?”

Wataru, truthfully, did not want to participate since there was a chance that Ren and Nayuta would cross each other’s paths again, which he found he wanted to avoid at all costs. Who knows what would happen if they met again? His chest hurt just thinking about the possibilities.

But despite his reservations, he nodded along in unison with the others. Even if he didn’t show it, Wataru knew how much Ren wanted to participate and how happy he would be if they were to do so.

And, if anything, Wataru would always prioritize Ren’s happiness over his own. 

No matter the cost.

* * *

Yuto yawned loudly as he stretched his arms and neck.

“We’re almost at Noboribetsu,” Wataru announced.

He turned around to peek at the sleeping Ren and Rio behind him before focusing his attention back onto the road. Unfortunately, Banri couldn’t come with them due to his part-time job, but assured them that he would catch up with them on his scooter later.

“Once we reach Noboribetsu, let’s switch drivers,” Yuto offered.

After hours of non-stop driving, Wataru was feeling the exhaustion creep up on him. “Thanks,” he responded gratefully.

Silence.

Yuto suddenly spoke up. “Hey, Wataru.”

“Hm?” Wataru hummed in reply.

“About you and Ren…”

Wataru frowned. He had an idea of what this conversation was going to be about. “Listen, if this is about another one of your guys’ schemes-”

“No, it’s not about that,” he turned to the bassist, “rather, it's about you.”

Wataru, not expecting the conversation to be about him, whipped his head towards Yuto in surprise, but quickly focused his attention back onto the road before speaking up. “...What about me?”

Yuto put his hands behind his head as he stared out the front window. “Have you ever considered telling him how you feel?”

Wataru smiled dejectedly. “I tried telling him indirectly, but,” he sighed, “it flew over his head.”

Yuto quietly chuckled. “Ah, sorry,” he apologized, trying to compose himself. Once he calmed down, he mulled over Wataru’s words before turning towards him. “Wait, when did this happen?”

“When we were trying to convince you to not leave Argonavis.”

“Ah.”

Yuto focused back to the front as silence washed over them, but was once again broken up by the guitarist.

“Then why not just tell him directly?”

Wataru’s face fell. After a few more seconds of silence, he spoke up in a quiet voice. “...I can’t.”

“You can’t?” Yuto turned to him with a questioning look. “Why not?”

Wataru tightly gripped the wheel.

_Because of that look he made that night_

* * *

Everything went wrong.

Well, at least to Wataru, it felt like it did.

Once they arrived at Sapporo, Yuto showed them around the area as he began to recount his high school days. Soon afterwards, Wataru received a text from Banri saying that he had just arrived at Noboribetsu. With two hours to spare, he called Kenta and asked if they could meet up and talk. 

However, after what he thought was a private conversation between brothers, Kenta announced that the battle of the bands might be cancelled because of Nayuta, but not for the reason they were thinking of.

_“Because we’re not good enough?”_

_“Not that’s not it.” Kenta turned to Ren. “Nanahoshi, was it?_

_It’s because you exist.”_

Fortunately, for both sides, the battle of the bands did not get cancelled. While everyone was trying to figure out why Nayuta suddenly changed his mind, the look of satisfaction on Ren’s face gave Wataru the answer he needed.

And here they are now, staring at Nayuta in shock after he had suddenly walked on stage after finishing their first song. He then grabbed the hand Ren was using to hold his microphone before bringing it up to his mouth. “You want to sing, right?”

Ren brought the microphone back to him. “I want to sing!”

For a split moment, those two felt miles apart from Wataru, although they were only a few feet away from him.

Yuto looked around in confusion “What’s going on?”

“This is interesting.”

Everyone, minus Ren and Nayuta, turned towards Banri.

“Let’s do it!”

He began drumming, which made the audience go wild with excitement.

Ren then turned towards his bandmates with a look in his eyes that seemed to be asking for permission to sing with Nayuta. Wataru was going to refuse, but the determination in Ren’s eyes made him nod instead.

With everyone's approval he turned back to the audience.

“STARTING OVER.”

Ren began to sing and was soon accompanied by Nayuta.

At that moment, Wataru decided he didn't like Nayuta. How could he just walk onto their - Argonavis’s - stage and force his way into singing with Ren?

As the vocalists continued to sing, Wataru could feel himself slowly becoming irritated. As much as he hated to admit it, their voices complimented each other perfectly - Ren's softer voice balancing out Nayutas' more powerful singing - and vice versa. As he stood there, playing his bass and listening to them sing, the way they balanced each other out made it feel like-

_Those two were meant for each other_

Wataru’s heart dropped at that thought.

* * *

“Hurry, hurry. They’re starting already.”

At Ren’s insistence, Argonavis was watching Gyroaxia’s performance from the back of the audience. Nayuta wasn’t onstage yet, so his band was riling up the crowd by playing their instruments. After a while, Nayuta walked onto the stage and Wataru could see Ren snapping to attention from the corner of his eye. 

As soon as Nayuta reached the center of the stage, he spotted Ren standing at the back. He pointed a finger at his direction and held it there for a bit before holding his arm out, signaling his band to stop playing. After a few silent moments of suspense and anticipation, Nayuta brought the microphone up to his mouth.

"MANIFESTO."

Once he started singing, Wataru focused his attention on Ren. He wasn’t sure if it was out of curiosity, but he wanted to see what expression he would make. 

A sharp pang filled his chest at what he saw - all of Ren's attention on Nayuta, and Nayuta only. It was as if Nayuta’s voice somehow brought him and Ren into another world where only the two of them existed. 

At that moment Wataru knew what that sharp pang in his chest was: jealousy towards Nayuta. From the short amount of time the vocalists knew each other, they had instantly caught each other’s attention.

Wataru was tempted to grab Ren’s hand so he could stop focusing on Nayuta for a bit, but instead turned to watch Gyroaxia’s performance before he could do anything.

His heart immediately dropped at the sight before him - Nayuta, his eyes and attention on Ren - as if the song was meant to be heard by his ears only.

Suddenly, it felt like the two of them were in their own little world. One where, no matter how hard he tried, Wataru could never hope to reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wataru this chapter](https://sosoveryoriginalithink.tumblr.com/post/625304850087985152/a-meme-i-made-for-the-latest-chapter-of-my-fic)
> 
> I couldn't fit this into the chapter but: BANRI IS OKAY HES NOT HURT (aka my way of apologizing to him for skipping in introduction episode)
> 
> Also RIP to all the scenes that were scrapped because I couldn't find a way to implement them properly ✌️😔
> 
> Feel free to leave any kudos/criticism/comments!
> 
> Edit: Went back and changed the wording of some sentences because they were bothering me, but it does not affect the story in any way


	7. Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren hasn’t been focusing on practice, so he decides to talk to Wataru about what's on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter, we've finally caught up to the present (aka Chapter 1)!

In a blink of an eye, a few months had flown by. Months that were filled with writing new songs and lyrics, practice sessions, rehearsals, and live shows.

Months of random encounters with Gyroaxia - ranging from joint lives to having an afterparty together at Submariner.

And months of Ren and Nayuta slowly getting closer to each other.

Well, it was more like Ren trying to get closer to Nayuta with Nayuta getting annoyed at the blue-haired vocalist, but Wataru noticed the small changes in the other vocalist. Before, Nayuta would get annoyed and push Ren away, but now, he would lower his guard down around him, allowing Ren to get close and talk to him. 

And not to mention how Nayuta would always comply with Ren’s requests to sing together.

Wataru was always aware that Ren's feelings for Gyroaxia's vocalist were not one-sided. However, he found himself still clinging onto the hope that the feelings Ren had for Nayuta was just admiration and would slowly fade away with time.

Maybe that was why he found himself so shaken by what happened a few days later.

* * *

“Stop!”

At Yuto’s command, everyone stopped playing and the studio became quiet.

Banri rubbed his neck. “Sorry, I must have made another mistake...” he apologized, breaking the silence.

Rio turned towards the drummer. “It’s not just you, Shiroishi. It seems that we’re not in sync today.”

“Yeah,” Yuto agreed, “and I think I know what the problem is.”

Immediately all eyes went to Ren, who was staring off into space.

“Nanahoshi,” Rio called out, “are you feeling alright?”

No response.

“Nanahoshi?”

Ren came back to his senses when he realized someone was calling his name.

“Oh R-rio. Did you need something?”

“Ren, is there something on your mind?” Wataru asked with concern. “You seem to be out of it today.”

Ren looked down at his feet. “...Sorry.”

Wataru walked up to him. “If you’d like, you can try talking to us,” he offered.

“...”

Yuto took his phone out and checked the time. “We have a few more minutes before our time is up, but how about we end practice early?”

Everyone stared at Yuto with surprise. “Are you sure?” Ren asked.

Yuto smiled. “It’s fine! Besides, no one else is in top condition.”

Ren gave a half-hearted smile. “Thanks.” He put his light-blue coat on. “Then, I’ll be leaving first,” he announced as he walked out of the room.

Everyone waited for the door to close before speaking up.

“What’s up with him?” Banri questioned aloud while staring at the door. “He’s always so focused during practice...”

Before anyone could respond, they were interrupted by the sound of shuffling. Everyone turned towards the noise and saw Wataru taking his bass off. “Sorry, but I think I’ll be leaving next.”

Everyone grinned at him. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of the rest,” Yuto said, making a thumbs up. “Just go and make sure Ren is alright!”

Wataru nodded and put his bass on the guitar stand. “I’ll leave the rest to you!” He then ran out of the room and out the studio.

Fortunately, Wataru did not have to go past the studio’s door since Ren was standing outside the building looking down at the pavement, seemingly lost in thought.

“Ren.” 

Ren jerked his head upwards before turning around. “Wataru…”

Wataru walked up to him and stood at his left. They stayed like that - standing side by side - for a few minutes before Ren spoke up.

“About your offer earlier…”

“Hm?” Wataru turned his head towards him. “What about it?”

“I think I’d like to take it up.”

* * *

They decided to move somewhere else to talk, but with no destination in mind, they wandered around aimlessly before finding themselves at the harbor. Ren was slouched over the rail while Wataru stood at his right, his hands inside his hoodie pocket. They stood together in silence, staring out towards the horizon, with the sounds of the waves crashing beneath them filling the air.

Ren spoke up. “I’m sorry about earlier,” he apologized, breaking the silence between them. “For ending practice like that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Wataru replied. He took his hands out of his pocket and placed them on the rails. “Besides, I could tell you had a lot on your mind.”

“Yeah…”

Silence. 

This time, Wataru spoke up. “Did you want to talk about it?”

“I do but-” he sighed. “Maybe I’m getting worked up over nothing.”

Wataru leaned on the rails. “It can’t be ‘nothing’ if it’s been bothering you this much,” he reassured with a smile. “You can tell me.”

Ren looked up at him. “Are you sure?”

Wataru nodded.

Ren continued to stare at him before standing upright and returning his gaze towards the horizon.

“Mmm… I was thinking about these past months and about Gyroaxia.” He smiled. “I had so much fun performing with them.”

Then he frowned. “But, when I was thinking about our lives together, I started thinking about Nayuta-kun.”

Wataru froze. He had a bad feeling about where the conversation was heading towards.

“At first, I was thinking about how amazing his singing was and how I’d like to catch up with him.”

“But then,” Ren looked down at his hands, “I suddenly started thinking about how much I wanted to see him-”

Wataru’s smile was starting to become strained.

“-and learn more about him. Before I knew it, I couldn’t stop thinking about Nayuta-kun-”

Wataru tightened his grip on the rail.

_Please stop talking_

“-and then I realized that my heart would would beat quickly-”

Wataru wanted to cover his ears.

_I don’t want to hear this_

“-and my face would heat up thinking about him.”

_Please-_

Ren made a thoughtful expression. “I think-”

_-just say anything but-_

“I like Nayuta-kun.”

And any hope Wataru was clinging onto shattered.

A heavy silence fell between them for a few minutes before Wataru spoke up.

“I-is that so?” he asked when he turned to look at Ren, his voice quavering.

Ren nodded.

“...I see...” 

Wataru looked back at the horizon, but was his focus was not on the sight before him.

“...Then you should try telling him that.”

Ren whipped his head towards Wataru with wide eyes.

Wataru, still staring out beyond the horizon continued. “You want to talk to him right?”

Ren was quiet, considering his decision before replying. “Yeah, I do.”

Wataru took his phone out. “Then...” He began scrolling through his contacts until he found his brother’s name. He then dialed his number and held the phone up to his ear.

It didn’t take long for Kenta to answer. _“Wataru?”_

“Nii-san,” he greeted.

_“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”_

“I guess you can say that.” He hesitated to say his next words. “...Is Nayuta there?”

 _“Nayuta?”_ Kenta sounded surprised. Wataru couldn’t blame him - he and Nayuta were not close to each other. _“...No, he’s still at our studio singing,”_ he answered once he recovered himself.

“I see.”

_“Did you need something from him?”_

“Not me,” he looked at Ren, who was staring back at him completely baffled. “Someone else.”

_“I’ll let him know.”_

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Before Wataru could end the call, Kenta spoke up. _“Gyroaxia is returning to Sapporo early tomorrow, so hurry before it’s too late.”_ He then hung up.

Ren was sputtering. “W-what are you-?”

Before he could continue Wataru placed his hands on his shoulders and turned him towards the street.

“Nayuta is at the studio Gyroaxia practices at while they’re in Hakodate,” he informed. “They’re returning to Sapporo early tomorrow, so you should go before it’s too late.”

“Wataru…?”

A light shove made him move forward. Ren, not expecting that, almost tripped.

“Go.”

Ren turned his head back and saw Wataru with his arm outstretched and smiling at him.

“Before you can regret it.”

At his friend’s encouragement, he found the courage he needed to go after Nayuta. “Okay.”

“Thank you, Wataru!” he yelled as he ran off into the distance.

Wataru's arm was still outstretched. He closed his hand towards the retreating figure’s back and opened it after a few moments, only to find out that Ren was already gone.

He looked at his hand and thought back to his words from earlier.

_“Go. Before you can regret it.”_

He chuckled.

“I’m such a hypocrite, aren’t I…?” he whispered to himself.

He continued to stand there, alone, while staring at his empty hand.

_I hope you can be happy, Ren_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe there's only three chapters left!! :O
> 
> Next chapter Ren goes to confess his feelings. How will it end out? No one knows! (except me, probably)


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Wataru’s encouragement, Ren decides to tell Nayuta his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *aggressively scrolls through the anime* WHERE ARE ALL THESE PLACES LOCATED???? (I really need them to release the backgrounds for the anime 😭)
> 
> Finally the NayuRen tag makes an appearance. 
> 
> Don't know if I should make a spoiler warning for this chapter, but it's like really, _really_ light Gyroaxia novel spoilers so if you know it, you know it but if you don't, well, no worries then.
> 
> I definitely enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, so I hope you all enjoy it!

_“Go. Before you can regret it.”_

It was those six words that gave Ren the courage he needed to confront his feelings and face Nayuta.

After Wataru’s (quite literal) push of encouragement, Ren ran towards the studio that Nayuta was supposedly at. He found himself smiling as he recalled the bassist’s action.

_Thank you, Wataru. I’m glad that you’re my friend_

_But,_ Ren frowned when he thought about the smile Wataru gave him, _why did you look so sad?_

Ren’s chest tightened. It wasn’t fair that Wataru was always the one helping him out with his problems, especially now that he knew there was something bothering his friend. Just like how Wataru was always there for him, Ren wanted to do the same.

While he was coming up with ways to help the bassist, the studio came into his view. As he started to get closer to the building, he noticed a lone figure standing outside.

“Nayuta-kun!”

Nayuta turned around when he heard his name. “Nanahoshi…”

He had received a call from Kenta not too long ago to wait outside the studio as there was someone who wanted to talk to him. Before Nayuta could refuse, Kenta hung up, leaving him with no choice but to wait for this person.

He definitely was not expecting Ren to show up.

Nayuta stayed in place as he waited for Ren to run up to him. Once he caught up to Nayuta, Ren immediately hunched over and began to pant.

“Did you run all the way here?” Nayuta questioned, observing how out of breath he was.

“Sorry,” Ren apologized in between breaths. “There I was something I needed to tell you so-”

Nayuta clicked his tongue. “Follow me.” He turned around and beckoned him to a nearby bench.

* * *

Once they reached the bench, Nayuta went back into the studio and Ren immediately sat down to catch his breath. A few minutes later, Nayuta walked out with a bottle of water in his hand and made his way towards Ren.

He held the bottle out. “Here.”

Ren thanked Nayuta, took the bottle from his hand, and guzzled the water down.

Nayuta sat down. “Couldn’t you have taken the bus?”

As soon as he finished drinking the last drop of water, Ren replied. “If I did, then I would’ve been too late.”

“Tsk.”

Silence.

“So, what is this important thing you had to tell me?”

Once he was reminded of his reason for seeing Nayuta, Ren suddenly felt nervous. There was no way he could tell him his feelings - he felt like he was unworthy of getting closer to the silver-haired vocalist.

But then he remembered Wataru’s words.

_“Before you can regret it.”_

Once he gathered up enough courage, he started talking.

“Before coming here, I was talking to Wataru about these past few months and how much fun they were - creating new songs and performing them at our live shows. Of course, that also applies to our joint lives.”

Ren smiled as he thought back to their live shows. He can still recall the energy and excitement he felt standing on stage.

“Then, I started thinking about Nayuta-kun.”

Nayuta lifted his head and stared at Ren.

Ren, embarrassed, turned his head away before continuing. “At first, I was just admiring how amazing your singing was and found myself wanting to catch up to you.”

“But then,” he looked down at his empty bottle, “I couldn't stop thinking about you - about how much I wanted to see you and to sing together again.

“And as I kept thinking about you, I found myself wanting to learn more about you. Before I knew it, my heart would beat quickly and my face would heat up thinking about you.

“I’ve never felt this way before, so I was really scared and confused. But, after talking to Wataru, I came to realize something.” He looked up from his bottle.

“I like you, Nayuta-kun. No," he shook his head, "I love you, Nayuta-kun.”

He turned to look at Nayuta and saw red eyes staring back at him in surprise.

Ren blushed and looked down at his feet. Now that he actually said his feelings out loud he felt embarrassed.

“...so you and Satouzuka's brother aren’t-?”

“Hm?” Ren looked up from his feet and saw that Nayuta was whispering to himself, lost in his thoughts.

Nayuta was surprised. Over the course of these past few months, he observed how close Ren and Wataru were and had assumed they were dating since he would often see them alone together - not to mention how Wataru would always look at Ren with an expression that was full of love.

Nayuta would be lying if he said he wasn’t envious of Wataru. The bassist was everything Nayuta was not - dependable, encouraging, kind, had friends who support him, and people liked him for who he was, not for what he could do.

“...Why?”

“Hm?”

Nayuta couldn't understand why Ren loved him.

“Why do you even love me?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “You don’t know me - you only admire the me that stands on stage.”

“...Maybe you’re right. Maybe I am confusing my feelings for you with admiration.”

“Then-”

“But,” Ren cut him off, “there are some things that I do know.”

He stood up and looked at Nayuta directly in his eyes.

“I know that deep down, underneath your tough exterior, you’re a kind person. You always give me advice on how to improve my singing, you always indulge me in my requests to sing together, and,” he held up his empty bottle, “you gave me water when I arrived here, tired from running.”

He walked towards Nayuta and stood in front of him before continuing.

“I really do love you, Nayuta-kun,” he proclaimed, “both the Nayuta-kun that stands on stage and the Nayuta-kun I’ve gotten to know these past months.”

“That’s why,” he put his hands on the backrest behind Nayuta and bent down, their faces just inches away from each other. “Please don't say that I don't know you, because I‘ve gotten to know the Nayuta-kun that you've let me see.”

Ren's breath was tickling Nayuta's face. He tried to move his head, but found himself unable to do so as Ren’s amethyst eyes locked his red eyes in place.

Ren, finally realizing how close their faces were, turned red and immediately backed off as he spewed a string of apologies.

“...I'm not the nicest person you’ll ever meet,” Nayuta suddenly said, cutting Ren off. “I don't even know what you see in me. Even with the way that I am, you still want to say that you love me and know me?”

Ren nodded. “Yeah. Even though you feel so distant, I still love you and want to learn more about you.”

Nayuta stared at him. Eventually, he sighed, stood up, and faced Ren. “Listen, I’m only going to say this once.”

Thinking that he was going to be rejected, Ren stared at the ground before nodding.

“...I don't like letting people get close to me. They’ll say that they love me - that they’ll never leave me - only for it to one day turn out to be a lie.”

Ren jerked his head upwards.

Nayuta shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and looked away from Ren before continuing. “Honestly, I'm scared. I’ve built this wall around me to protect myself and to not give anyone the opportunity to hurt me.”

“But you,” he looked directly into Ren’s eyes, “I don't know how, but you somehow managed to get past these walls I built, all because you want to learn more about me.

Nayuta huffed. “You really confuse me,” he remarked as he ruffled his hair. “You're the first person who's ever wanted to know the real me without the intent to hurt me.”

“And,” he started blushing, “you’re also the first person to move my heart.”

Ren stared at him with hopeful eyes. “Does that mean..?”

Still blushing, Nayuta avoided Ren’s gaze and covered his mouth with his hand before answering.

“...I love you too, Nanahoshi.”

Ren was internally screaming. _Nayuta-kun likes me back!_ _This_ _isn’t a dream, right?_ He pinched his arm. _Ow. Guess not_.

“But, give me some time.”

Ren composed himself. “Huh?”

Nayuta’s hands were once again in his pockets. “All of this, it's new to me. I’m scared of these feelings and I’m scared that one day, you'll leave me.”

_Like he did_

He refused to meet Ren’s eyes. “So, give me some time to figure myself so that I can become someone that's worthy of being with you.”

Silence.

Ren was surprised at how vulnerable Nayuta sounded but then realized that like himself, it also took him a lot of courage to confess his feelings and to tell Ren all of his fears and insecurities.

He nodded and gave Nayuta a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, I’ll wait.”

Nayuta made a small smile and glanced at a nearby clock. Once he read the time he turned back to Ren. “It’s late. You should head back.”

“Huh?!” Ren looked at the clock, which read 22:51. “Y-you’re right!” He must have lost track of the time while talking to Nayuta. “Oh, and Gyroaxia is returning to Sapporo early tomorrow, right? I’m so sorry for keeping you out this late!!”

“If you’re really sorry then go.”

“R-right!” He turned around to leave, but didn't move. Nayuta lifted an eyebrow, trying to figure out what Ren was doing until he found himself in the vocalist's arms. Nayuta stiffened in surprise.

Ren ignored Nayuta’s stiffness and nuzzled his face into his chest. “Good night, Nayuta-kun,” he whispered. “I love you.”

Nayuta returned the hug once recovered from his shock. “Yeah. Good night, Nanahoshi,” he whispered back.

He kissed the top of Ren’s head.

“I love you too.”

* * *

As Ren sat on the bus, en route to the station, he thought back to his and Nayuta’s conversation.

Although they had both confessed that they loved each other, they decided not get together yet so that Nayuta could have some time to figure himself out. But Ren didn’t mind - he was willing to wait until Nayuta felt ready.

He placed a hand onto the spot where Nayuta’s lips touched his head and smiled when he recalled his words.

_“I love you too.”_

Soon, the bus reached his destination. When Ren got off, he noticed a figure standing outside the station, staring up at the stars, seemingly lost in thought. He called out to them.

“Wataru?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft Nayuta,,,,,,soft NayuRen,,,,,,, I couldn't stop smiling when I wrote that kiss 🥺
> 
> I'm just gonna take my time to explain this chapter:
> 
> When I wrote the first draft for this chapter, the confession originally went something like this:  
> Ren: oh nayuta-kun i love you  
> Nayuta: what a coincidence, so do i  
> *passionately kiss*  
> But when I read through it I was like "...Who are you people?" and scrapped it.
> 
> So I went through every voice drama and comic/manga I could find and even went through the entire anime multiple times to get a better grasp on their personalities to make their confessions seem more ""natural"". It was then that I encountered, like, two Gyroaxia novel spoilers and went "Huh, I can use this." (idk anything that happens in the novel though just those two spoilers)
> 
> So with that in mind, I decided to go with a different approach and ended up with this. I feel like even though they love each other, they really don't know much about the other (and themselves) to really say they're in love. In the end, I decided to have them sort their feelings and figure themselves out before they can truly be together.
> 
> I'm actually really proud of how this chapter turned out! Probably one of my favorite chapters after Chapter 5.


	9. Words (that were supposed to be) Left Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wataru didn’t mean to say that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters? In one day? Yep! 
> 
> I actually had the previous chapter done on Monday but I was already halfway done with this chapter so I decided to post them together.

“Wataru?”

Wataru snapped out of his thoughts, bringing him back into the present. How long had he been waiting for Ren? He looked at the station’s clock and almost flinched when he read the time.

_ 23:11?!  _ He shivered.  _ No wonder why it’s so cold... _

_ Oh, right. Didn’t someone say my name? _ He turned around and his chest tightened when he saw Ren exiting the bus. He must have just arrived back from confessing to Nayuta.

“What are you doing here?” Ren asked as he walked towards him. He stood at Wataru’s side and gave him a questioning look once he caught up to him. 

Wataru put his hands into his hoodie pocket and opened his mouth to reply, but found himself hesitating. Should he tell Ren the truth - that he was waiting for him to come back - or not? 

After weighing his options, he decided to not tell him. “I was on my way back to my apartment, but then I noticed how clear the sky was and got distracted.” It wasn’t a complete lie - he did get distracted by how bright the stars were.

Ren looked up. “You’re right,” he agreed, “it’s really clear tonight!”

He looked back at Wataru. “Do you think there are any constellations visible?” he asked with a hint of excitement.

Wataru looked up and smiled when he saw that there was a constellation. He turned back to Ren. “Yeah, I can see the Big Dipper.”

Ren jerked his head upwards and began to search for it. “Where?”

Wataru’s smile softened as he stared at Ren excitedly searching for the constellation.

_ Right next to me _

Ren, noticing Wataru’s gaze, turned his head towards him. “Wataru?”

“Ah, it’s nothing.”

He looked back at the sky. “It’s over there,” he said and pointed upwards. Ren followed the direction of Wataru’s finger and his eyes brightened once found the Big Dipper. “Oh, you’re right!”

They stood there in silence, admiring the stars together, until Wataru sneezed.

Ren turned around and noticed Wataru shivering and his red face. Ren shivered when he felt the cold air brush against him. “It’s cold...! How long have you been standing out here?”

Wataru wiped his nose. “An hour, maybe…” he mumbled.

“An hour!?”

Instead of answering, Wataru sniffled. Ren, speechless, stared at him with wide eyes. 

Eventually, he composed himself and spoke up. “Well, it is late,” he noted. “You should go home and warm up. I’ll walk with you,” he offered with a smile.

The thought of huddling up in warm blankets appealed to Wataru.  _ Yeah, that sounds nice _

He turned to Ren and accepted his offer. “Alright then, let’s go.”

* * *

As they made their way towards Wataru’s apartment, a somewhat awkward silence fell between them. With nothing to talk about, Wataru finally became aware of his situation and realized how awkward it was to walk with his crush, who had just recently come back from confessing to his crush.

“...Thank you, Wataru,” Ren suddenly said, breaking the silence between them.

Wataru turned to him, confusion written on his face. “Where is this coming from?”

“It was your encouragement that gave me the courage to face my feelings and confront Nayuta-kun,” he explained. “I realized I haven’t thanked you for that yet, so,” he turned and smiled at him, “thank you.”

Wataru turned his head away from him. “Yeah, no problem…,” he muttered. “I’m always happy to help you.”

“Yeah. I’m glad that you’re my friend.”

Wataru frowned.  _ ‘Friend’, huh? So that’s your answer then? _

“That’s why,” Ren stopped walking and faced Wataru, “you can talk to me about your problems.”

“Huh?”

Ren looked sideways. “Before I left, I noticed that you looked down. You always let me talk to you about my problems, so I want to do the same for you. That’s why,” he looked at him directly in the eyes, “you can tell me if there’s anything bothering you.”

Wataru froze. He almost forgot how observant Ren could be. They stared at each other for a bit before Wataru spoke up.

“There’s nothing bothering me,” he lied.

“Are you sure?”

Wataru nodded.

Ren looked doubtful, but eventually let the issue go. “If you say so…”

They continued to walk in silence until Ren heard Wataru whisper.

“...there is something...”

Ren immediately turned to Wataru. This was his chance to help! “What is it?” he asked, trying and failing to hide his excitement.

Wataru stopped walking. He wasn’t aware he had said his thoughts out loud. There was no way he could tell Ren that the thing bothering him was his feelings for the vocalist. When he looked at Ren’s eyes - which were staring back at him with anticipation - his mind froze. “Uhh…”

_ What do I do!? _

He fidgeted with his hands and racked his brain to come up with an excuse. Eventually, he blurted out the first thing that popped into his mind. “How did confessing go?”

He wanted facepalm.  _ Of all the things I could say, I say that?! _

Ren was taken aback by Wataru’s question. Thinking that the bassist was worried that he got feelings hurt, he gave him a reassuring smile before answering. “Mm! It went well!” 

Wataru stiffened. “...Did it now?”

Ren blushed. “Yeah! Nayuta-kun also said he liked me.”

Wataru’s expression darkened. He had already expected this outcome. He was going to leave it at that, but he couldn’t stop himself from asking his next question. “So, are you two…?”

Ren shook his head. “No, we decided to wait.”

Wataru was going to ask what he meant by that, but one look at Ren’s face made him drop the topic. “I see,” he whispered as he looked away. “Well, good for you.” 

Ren smiled and they continued to walk. Silence fell on them once again as Ren began to recall his conversation with Nayuta. Wataru, on the other hand, stared at the ground and became lost in his thoughts.

_ Why did I have to ask him all that? I already knew what his answer was going to be and that I lost my chance to be with Ren.  _ He ruffled his hair in frustration.  _ Aargh! I’m just making myself feel worse thinking about this! _

Wataru looked up from the ground and noticed he stopped walking and saw Ren walking in front of him, unaware that he had left Wataru behind. When he saw Ren walk underneath the streetlight, he let out a small chuckle. He found it oddly amusing - Ren, in the light, casting his shadow onto Wataru, who could only reach his hand towards his back. 

He stood there and his breath was taken away when he saw how beautiful Ren looked. The faint light from the stars illuminating his figure made it look like he was glowing. 

Before he knew it, his mouth moved on its own and blurted out those five words he swore to never say:

“I’m in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, classic cliffhanger.
> 
> Only one more chapter! Thank you all for reading this fic thus far and I hope you look forward to the last chapter!
> 
> Edit: Oops I forgot to mention: Wataru and Ren's conversation about the Big Dipper was inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/roselinavis/status/1284115690375413760?s=21)


	10. "I'm in love with you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his slip up, Wataru is forced to face Ren and the feelings he has for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I ACTUALLY HAD THIS CHAPTER DONE A WHILE AGO BUT I GOT DISTRACTED LISTENING TO MY STARRY LINE ALBUM AND BY MY GACHA GAMES AND FORGOT TO POST THIS
> 
> Anyways it's the last chapter! I actually kinda cried writing this...

“I'm in love with you.”

As soon as those words left his mouth, Wataru froze.

_ What...did I just say? _

His eyes widened once he processed what had just happened.  _ Nonononono this can’t be happening! _ He began to panic.  _ Why did I do that!? You swore to never let Ren know about your feelings for him, but now you just had to go and throw that out the window! _

_ Hold on a second,  _ Wataru thought,  _ Ren is ahead of me. He couldn’t have heard what I said from this distance, right? _

Unfortunately for him, Ren turned around and looked back at him in shock. Wataru felt all the color from his face drain.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity as neither of them had the courage to break eye contact. Eventually, Ren spoke up.

“Wataru, did you-”

“WOW!,” Wataru suddenly shouted, startling and interrupting Ren, “I must be more tired than I thought!” He covered his eyes with his hand before apologizing. “I'm sorry for saying something weird. You can just ignore what I said.”

Hearing those words from Wataru made Ren snap. “JUST STOP!”

The air became tense. Wataru could feel daggers being shot at him and was sure that if he were to remove his hand he would see Ren staring at him with anger.

Ren took a deep breath to calm himself. “I’m sorry for yelling like that,” he apologized, “but there’s no way I can ignore it. I’m worried about you, Wataru - it’s obvious you’re hurting. I just want to help you, so please, just tell me the truth.”

He took a step forward. “What’s wrong?”

Wataru removed his hand and was overcome with guilt when he saw how worried Ren was. Seeing as there was no longer any point in hiding his feelings, he decided to tell him the truth. “...I’m sorry for hiding this from you.”

“But you’re right,” he sighed, “there is something bothering me.”

“...What is it?”

“...I'm in love with you.”

Ren was taken aback. So he had heard him correctly. 

He opened his mouth to speak but Wataru held his hand out. “Before you say anything, can I talk? I want to let all of this out without any interruptions.” Ren stared at him for a bit before nodding.

Wataru shoved his hands into his hoodie pocket before unbottling his feelings.

“I’ve been in love with you ever since we first performed Goal Line at Submariner,” he shook his head. “No, maybe it was earlier - probably the day we first met, when I heard you sing at karaoke.”

Ren was surprised.  _ That long? _

He was going to ask something, but remembered the promise to let the bassist talk without any interruptions, so he decided to keep his question to himself and wait until Wataru was done to ask it.

“The first time I heard you sing, your voice captivated me and left a light and fuzzy feeling in my chest. I thought it was because I admired your singing, but,” Wataru chuckled, “looking back on it now, that was probably when I fell for you, huh?”

“It wasn’t until after we performed Goal Line - and with the help of Banri-kun, Yu, and Kikyo - that I discovered that those feelings in my chest were actually love. I tried denying it at first, but as we spent more time together, I realized I had already fallen for you long ago.”

Wataru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Ren, I love you,” he finally confessed. “I love listening to you talk about your favorite tokusatsu heroes. I love how passionate you are for singing. I love how determined you are to achieve your dreams. I love how kind you are to everyone you meet. But, most of all, I love the smile you make when you’re happy.”

Silence filled the air once Wataru finished his confession. Ren let a few moments pass before speaking. “...Why are you telling me this now?”

Wataru shrugged. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “Maybe somewhere in the back of my mind I’ve always wanted to tell you. Besides,” he looked up at the sky, “you like Nayuta so there was no way you would accept my feelings.”

“...That’s what confuses me.” Wataru looked back at Ren as the vocalist asked the Ren the question that has been nagging at his mind:

“If you felt this way for me, why did you let me go after Nayuta-kun?”

Wataru stared at him for a bit before answering:

“It’s simple - I want you to be happy.”

Ren was speechless.

Eventually, he looked down at his shoes. “Wataru, you’re an important person to me.”

Ren lifted his head and saw Wataru looking at him with an unreadable expression. Ren held a hand up to his chest before continuing. “I used to always sing alone, hoping to find that ‘something’ I once felt, and that became my sole reason for existing. But then you and Yuto found me and gave me another purpose for singing.” Ren smiled at the memory.

“Now, as Argonavis’s vocalist, I can express these feelings I have - all thanks to your lyrics.”

Wataru raised an eyebrow.

“Whenever I sing your lyrics, it’s as if the feelings you’ve put into them become mine,” he explained.

Ren straightened up. “Wataru, thank you for helping me write Starry Line and for helping me express all of my thoughts and feelings into a song. Thank you for being someone that I can trust and rely on. Thank you for letting me tell you my problems. But, most of all, thank you for being my friend.”

“That’s why,”

Ren bowed-

“I'm sorry.”

The silence between them was deafening. Once Ren gathered enough courage to lift his head, he saw Wataru cover his face by pulling his hood up.

“Wataru…?”

“Don’t worry… I’m fine…”

“That’s a-”

“...Besides,” Wataru added in a shaky voice, “I already expected this…”

Eventually, Ren started to slowly make his way towards him. From the way Wataru was acting, Ren could tell he was starting to close himself off.

Ren reached his hand out. “Wataru…”

Before Ren’s hand could make contact, Wataru pulled away from him, making Ren withdraw his hand in surprise.

“We’re not that far from my apartment,” Wataru suddenly announced, “so you don’t have to walk the rest of the way with me. I can manage by myself.”

“But, your apartment isn’t-”

Before Ren could finish his sentence Wataru ran past him. Once he realized what the bassist was doing he tried to grab his arm, but his hand only met air. 

“W-wait! Wataru!”

Wataru ignored Ren. As he continued running, he could feel his eyes starting to water.

* * *

Eventually Wataru made it to his apartment. He ran up the stairs and stopped once he reached his door. He took his key out of his pocket and fumbled with the lock due to his hand shaking. Once he had finally unlocked the door, he stepped into his apartment and slammed the door shut. Normally, Wataru would feel bad about disturbing the neighbors late in the night, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

As soon as he leaned on his door, tears began to fall down his cheeks. He tried wiping them away with his sleeve.

“Damnit, stop crying,” he sniffed. “You already knew the outcome, so why...?”

_ Why can’t I stop crying? _

Of course, he knew why-

_ “I'm sorry.” _

Eventually, Wataru gave up on wiping away his tears. He slid down to the floor and hugged his knees before sobbing miserably into them.

*sob* *sob* *hic*

He sat there, alone in his dark apartment, with only the sound of his cries to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of my first fic! Thank you all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos ❤️
> 
> When I first wrote this I was expecting it to be a one-shot, somewhere around 2.5k-5k words, 10k max. I definitely did not expect it to be 10 chapters, 16k words.
> 
> Honestly, I was nervous about posting this at first since I wasn't really confident in my writing, so reading all your comments made me feel better. I feel like my writing has improved throughout this fic which I'm really happy about!
> 
> I already have two more WataRen fics planned out (fluff this time!) as well as a Ren/Haruka and Futa/Aoi fic. I'll probably make a post on twitter whenever I'm done writing them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one-shot, but this ended up becoming longer than I expected so I split this into chapters.


End file.
